<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>close up all the doors by Highsmith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652473">close up all the doors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highsmith/pseuds/Highsmith'>Highsmith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Feelings, Hair Pulling, Humour, Idiots in Love, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highsmith/pseuds/Highsmith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That one time in the Middle Ages when Joe suggested they not be all over each other. Because he's an idiot or whatever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>651</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>close up all the doors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from "Drive It All Over Me" by My Bloody Valentine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(In nine hundred years, Joe only doubts them once.)</p><p>Yusuf regrets the words straight away.</p><p>"We should stop," he repeats thinly, watching Nicolò's legs fall open and spread purposefully on the old mattress they've been sharing for the better part of a month now. His cock is half-hard, flushed. Awaiting touch. Yusuf swallows roughly and almost chokes on his own spit.</p><p>"Hmm?" It's an inquiring sort of sound. Nicolò cocks an eyebrow, lowering himself from his palms to his elbows. He leans his head near his right shoulder, almost as if in offering. The candlelight has turned his skin a soft gold, slick with sweat from their previous lovemaking, begging for more touch.</p><p>(It's not so much doubt as it is Joe, back then, trying to show Nicky he has options which aren't Joe.)</p><p>This would be progressing much better were Yusuf not equally nude, and thus obviously aroused at the sight before him.</p><p>Nicolò tongues at his lower lip. "You're a free man," he says, though Yusuf's mind is having trouble deciphering the words and applying them to their current situation. His eyes seem to be unable to detach themselves from the shadowed places at the crease of Nicolò's thighs, which is impeding proper thinking and normal blood flow to any organs other than his cock. "You're free to do as you like," Nicolò adds helpfully.</p><p>Oh. <i>Right.</i></p><p>Nicolò makes, of course, complete sense. Has always been incredibly clever. And beautiful. Yusuf gets a little lost right now in just how beautiful he actually is, especially as one of his legs rises from the bed until his foot is flat to it, leaving just the right amount of space for Yusuf to crawl between them, were he so inclined to do, which, seeing as he is already kneeing his way across the bed to him, he most certainly is.</p><p>As he approaches, Nicolò hauls himself upright, and their faces are suddenly too close. Yusuf swallows and tries, once more, not to choke.</p><p>Grabbing handfuls of Yusuf's hair, Nicolò drags him close, though there's little need, for Yusuf would follow him to the ends of the world and back. He slips his tongue inside his mouth and palms at Yusuf's shoulders and down his spine, and, all right, there's little point pretending anyone is stopping anything here.</p><p>Leaving Yusuf's mouth enough to ask, "Do you want to stop?" Nicolò then presses tiny kisses to his jaw and down his neck. It must chafe him with Yusuf not having shaved in days. There hasn't been much more to his day than milking and feeding the goats, pumping water from their well, and rolling around in bed with Nicolò from dawn until dusk. Which was the entire reason why he was suggesting maybe ceasing such activities for the foreseeable future.</p><p>But Yusuf is a stupid man. This much is obvious to him now.</p><p>"No, don't stop," he whispers, and can feel a smile pressing against his collarbone.</p><p>Then Nicolò allows them to drop flat to the mattress, and allows Yusuf to lick his way down down <i>down</i> until he can bring Nicolò's cock to his mouth and swallow it down to the root, barely choking anymore. He listens to his moans and presses at his hips to still his squirming, and thinks how lucky he is to have someone far cleverer than him showing him the way. Thanking him would only be right, thus he brings his hands from Nicolò's thrashing hips to Nicolò's hands, drawing them to his head, where they promptly sink back into his hair, because Nicolò seems to adore his curls, pulling on them whenever Yusuf is within reach.</p><p>Almost immediately he grasps at the strands, Yusuf's scalp tingling pleasantly, and guides his head slightly back so as to properly thrust his cock to the back of his throat, a smooth passage to fuck as he likes. Yusuf moans and grips the insides of his thighs, pressing into the sensitive skin there, even though they never manage to leave actual marks on each other.</p><p>Nicolò moans and gasps and keens when Yusuf sucks on him on every thrust out and swallows compulsively on every thrust back in. It's only a matter of time before he spills, and Yusuf catches it all on his tongue before swallowing it down.</p><p>Drawing away, he rests his forehead on Nicolò's thigh. He hears him say, breaths harsh, "Enough nonsense for one day," before pulling him up for more kisses.</p><p>(Joe has never claimed he's the brains of this outfit.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. I had way too much fun writing this. LOL.</p><p>Tumblr: <a href="https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/">rhubarbdreams</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>